Love is Something That Returns
by Miku-Chan
Summary: Athrun and Cagalli are orphans. They were separated due to Athrun getting adopted. Cagalli then gets adopted too. Will they ever find each other again? AxC with some KxC too 3 Rated:T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Is Something That Returns  
**August.22/05  
By: Miku-Chan

**Disclaimer:** I do no own any of the characters here! The ones I do are the ones that aren't in GS/GSD...lol made sense? ahaha it did to me p

**A/N:** Kira and Cagalli**ARE NOT**sibblings! This is an AxC fic. It might not seem like it in the beginning, but trust me, it is. D  
Ahh sorry for the BAD title. But I can never seem to think of a good title

Inspired by: Stairway to Heaven.(Korean drama)  
Sucha good drama! I definitely recommend it if you haven't already seen it! Well I haven't finished watching it yet.. lol and if something here reminds you of Stairway to heaven, then that means I toke it from stairway to heaven XD. But of course I changed things around… you'll know what I mean when you read it p.

---------

**(Cagalli's POV)**

Athrun, my childhood friend. The only person that has always been there for me through the good and the bad. And the only person whom I truly ever loved. He was the most charming guy you can find these days, I giggled, well the most charming 15 year old you can find.

Athrun and I are orphans at St. Mitchell church. How did we ended up as orphans? Well our parents were good friends, so naturally Athrun and me became good friends too. One night when our parents went out for one of their weekly get together, at one of their favorite bar in town. It so happens that, that bar got totally out of control one night, and fights were happening due to the influence of alcohol. Little did they know, one of the costumers had brought in a gun, and just started shooting everyone. Including our parents.

That's how Athrun and I ended in here. It was a really hard time for the both of us. But it's a good thing we still have each other. That is, until tomorrow. The Chairman, Patrick Zala was coming tomorrow, to adopt Athrun. No matter how much I don't want it to happen, it will. I guess this is ment to be. But I guess I should be happy for him. He's finally going to have another father to care for him like he use to. I guess I feel kinda jealous, that he was getting a fresh start with a new family. While I'm stuck here, unwanted.

I let out a sigh, and went downstairs to look for Athrun. I headed towards the library, since that was his favorite place in the world, and I was right. There he was sitting there just reading away like he always would. **Sigh,** "He's leaving tomorrow, and all he's doing is sitting here, reading some stinky old book. What a bookworm, but I guess that's why the Zala's choose him." I muttered as I peaked through the tiny gap through the door. "Ahem, I heard that." I heard him say. I giggled and opened the old library door as it made a loud squeak. "So why are you reading while you can be with me Athrun? I mean this is the last time we'll be seeing each other." I said with a hint of sadness in my voice.

He slowly turned around and gave me a sad smile. "Cagalli, how many times do I have to tell you? This isn't going to be the last time. I'll come back and visit everyday. I promise." "Do you really promise? You won't ditch me for some pretty rich girl, will you?" I asked as I slightly raised my left eyebrow.

He smiled, "no one could be as pretty as you. And why would I need someone rich when **I'm** going to be rich tomorrow?" "Yah, yah quite your bragging" I giggled and stuck out my toung at him. "Hey let's go somewhere." Athrun suggested as he grabbed my wrist. "Where?" I asked "Where else silly? Our secret place of coruse." And with that he pulled my arm and dragged me to our "secret place".

"Funny how this place never seems to change." Athrun said as he stared deeply at the ocean. "Hmm yeah." I whispered as I sat beside him on the sand.

He was right, the ocean is as blue as ever, the sand is still as soft as the first time we've been here, and even the cave we found and hidden is still here. "Athrun" I called, as I felt tears started to form in my eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked me with a worried face. "I know I never told you, and even at times it seems like I don't, but I just want you to know, I'm really going to miss you Athrun."

The tears in my eyes were getting crowded and they wanted out. Streams of tears could be seen, running down my face like there's no tomorrow. "Cagalli…" He whispered and brought me closer to him. He gently wrapped his arms around my waist, and brought me to a close embrace and we stayed like this for hours.

------

(Next Day)

The sun shined on me, as if it was telling me to wake up. And obviously I did. "Stupid sun, I don't see how hard it is for them to buy some curtains and put them up here." I muttered. I looked around to see all the other beds around me were empty. Then I remembered, today was the day that Athrun is leaving. I quickly got dressed, praying that he hasn't left yet. When I got downstairs, and saw everyone gathered around the front entrance. I pushed my way through the big crowd and saw Athrun with his luggage. I suddenly felt like crying again, but then again, who wouldn't? I slowly walked up to him and gave him the biggest hug I have given him. My arms were tightly secured around his neck, and his was around my waist. "Athrun. Don't forget about me." I said softly in his ears so that only he could hear me. He laughed, "How could I ever forget you. You'll remain in my heart forever. I love you Cagalli" After hearing that I cried even harder, "I love you too Athrun". I gave him a little peck on the cheek and watched him got on to his limo. I saw him smile and waved me goodbye. His limo toke off and I watched him slowly disappear from me.

------

(5 months later)

"Ok guys, I'd like to introduce you to our newest addition. Everyone this is Kira and Meer. They will be staying with us from now on. Now I want you guys to treat the with respect!' Sister Kate introduced.

From what I can tell, Meer seemed like a real bitch. Her phony smile, the way she walked and talked as if she was better then everyone. I wonder how girls like her, got into this place.

Kira on the other hand was a real babe magnet, after Sister Kate had left the room, practically all the girls flung to him and giggled away. But he seems real nice, seeing how he wasn't enjoying all the girls hugging him but didn't push the away or anything.

My stomach suddenly made a weird noise, "Guess that means lunch time". I got up from my seat and walked towards the church café. I ordered plates and plates of food, and began shoving spoon full of rice in my mouth. "Mmm, yumm! If the food here is this great, I wonder how good the food outside taste." I said to myself as I try to think back the last time I had ate out.

"Hehe you sure like to eat. I'm surprise your not choking yet."

I turned around to find out who the mysterious voice belonged to, and came face to face to Kira. I started to choke as I noticed how close his face was to mine. He laughed as I sat there choking, my face turned pink, red, purple and then blue as I try to swallow hard. Kira, whom might I add was still laughing, started pounding my back with his hand and finally I was able to breath again. "How could you be laughing when I was choking?" I gave him an angry look as I chug a whole class of water as fast as I could. He laughed again, "Sorry, but I didn't actually think you'd really choke. By the way I'm Kira, and you are?"

"Cagalli."  
"Well nice to meet you Cagalli." Kira smiled as he toke a seat next to me.  
I swear, if this guy smile anymore his teeth will fall off! "So Cagalli, just curious but how come you're not all around me and getting all huggy huggy on me?"  
"Why would I be?"  
"Well everyone seems to be doing it…"  
"Well I'm not everyone, and besides, I don't think your that great to make me want to hug you."  
Kira laughed, got up and bent down to give me a kiss on my cheek. "You know what, I think I like you." Kira told me, and left the café as fast as he could.

I set there; stunned as I rubbed where he kissed me. I frowned, no one was supposed to kiss me except for Athrun, I thought. Athrun… He said he's visit but he never came yet. A tear slowly ran down my cheek. "I bet he really has forgotten about me." I whispered to myself and sat here crying.

TBC

A/N: Well English isn't my first language, but I have lived in Canada for 9-10 years and my English still seems abit.. bleh p lol sorry if it's a bit bad . It's my first fanfic, Asucaga is my fav couple, but I like KxC too lol mann I was soo disappointed when I found out that Kira and Cagalli were twins.. TT-TT I'll admit it, KxC was my first love! p but now it's Asucaga All the way! So if this sounds like KxC sometimes, well then it is. But it's an Asucaga ending.

Yeah btw… if I have no idea where Orphans stays.. so I just guessed they stayed in churches. Lol and surprisingly there's a café in a church O  
How cool is that! Lol j/k… Churches do have cafés right? XD no clue…  
Sorry if it's so short.. but I don't really want to type a 10 page chapter, if no one's going to read it. p lol it would be sucha waste.

Comments? Flames?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:** Go to Chapter 1 for disclaimer p

**A/N:** Thnx for the great reviews I'm glad you guys like it .  
I didn't noticed I had anonymous reviews disable..; But it should work now. Lol yah, Athrun never came to visit..T-T but he's got his reasonsp lol it's explained in this chapter.

----

(Cagalli's POV)

As much as I hate to admit it, but my face was as red as a tomato after what Kira had did. I quickly rushed upstairs to find him, so I could demand for an explanation. "Ah Cagalli, what brings you here?" He smiled.  
"What the heck was that for!"

"What was what for?"

"You know what I'm talking about! Stop playing around and tell me already!" Not even a minute has gone by and I was already annoyed at him.

"I thought I told you what it ment."

"How can you just say it so casually! Did it ever occur to you that I had someone I like?"

Kira started laughing," Well I guess I'll just have to snatch you away." he said as he toke a step closer towards me and gave me a wink, turned around and left.

----

Another month passed by and no words from Athrun, I was growing restless waiting for him. I would cry myself to sleep every night.

"Cagalli?"

I turned around to see who it was and it was non other then Kira. I wiped my tears with the sleeves from my shirt. "What?" I said trying to hide the sadness in my voice.

"Were you crying...?" He asked as he toke a spot beside me on my bed.

**Sniff** "So what if I was?"

"What's wrong?"

"K-K-Kiraaaaaa" I cried and wrapped my arms around his waist, and buried my face on his chest. He smiled and gently strokes my back as I continued crying on him.

I cried in his arms for hours, and before I knew it, I was fast asleep. And when I woke up the next morning, guess who I saw beside me? Yup, Kira. I blushed as I noticed my arms still around him. I slowly got out of the bed quietly, trying my hardest not to wake him up, but I ended up failing in the end.

"Mmm, Cagalli?" He called with one eye slightly opened while rubbing the other one with the back of his hand. "Sorry, Did I wake you?"

"It's ok" He smiled,"You felling better?"

"Much better." I answered as I returned the smile.

----

A few more months has gone by, in a blink of an eye. And I had already turned 16. Kira and I had grown alot closer during those months. And tomorrow, we were finally going to get adopted. We, as in Kira, Meer and I.

"Cagalli? Are you all packed?" Kira asked.

"Yup, just about. You?"

He smiled," Of course, you don't think I'd be that slow did you?"

"Hey, are you implying that I'm slow?" I asked as I slightly raised my left eyebrow.

"Kiraaa! Cagalli! Aren't you glad, we're going to be brothers and sisters tomorrow!" Came a way too cheerful Meer.

Meer and I don't really speak that often. Heck we've never even had a conversation that lasted a minute. But I know for sure, there's something about her that makes me want to strangle her. And now we have to be "Siblings" tomorrow.

"I heard our new mother is going to be THE Fllay Attha! Can you believe it? We're going to be the new children of the most famous actress that has ever lived!" Meer sighed with happiness. She was so happy; I swear you could see stars in her eyes.

"Ok everyone return to your beds. It's time to go to sleep you guys." Sister Kate announced and guided everyone back to their beds.

"See you tomorrow Cagalli." Kira said and gave her a lil kiss on the cheek and ran off to his bed.

I can't believe he got me again! I thought as I touched the spot where his kiss had landed. Then my thoughts slowly drifted to Athrun. We're getting adopted tomorrow, so that means he wouldn't be able to find me. _Geez Cagalli, what makes you think he's looking for you. He did had a whole year to come and visit._ "I guess it's finally time to say goodbye..." I whispered to myself and climbed in to my bed.

----

(Next morning)

Kira and I bid our farewells to the Sisters and their friends before they left, while Meer was too excited she just went straight to the Limo.  
Starting today, we'll be living with the Atthas.

"Ok kids were here." The driver announced. He seems like a pretty nice guy, very sophisticated. His English accent was to die for.

"Ahh my new babies are here." A Red headed lady with a personality that seems Way to much like Meers. I'm guessing that she's Fllay Attha.

"OMG its Fllay!" Meer practically screamed when she saw her. _Me? I could care less if she was a circus clown. Hmm but a circus clown wouldn't be a bad look for her,_ I though as I started to laugh.

Kira gave me a weird look, "Umm Cagalli, let's go inside."

"Ok." I said as Kira and I followed behind Fllay.

----

"These must be the children's, I'm Uzumi Yula Attha your new Father, of course you can call me whatever you want for now. Until you get comfortable." He smiled.

'He seemed really nice. Way to nice to be married to someone like Flay. He seems too old for her. Flay, I'm guessing she's in her 30's, and Uzumi looks like he's in his 50's. I wonder how this relationship started...?'

"And I'm sure you guys know who this is. This is Fllay Attha, my wife. I do hope you guys will get along."

"Why silly of course we will, I'll show you guys to your room and after that we can go shopping for clothes and such."

Fllay led us upstairs, She showed us to our (Cagalli and Meer) room, for a rich family they sure don't have much rooms. '_Lucky Kira, I wish I had my own room.'_

----

"You know, just because were Sisters now doesn't mean you can go snooping through my stuff, so if I see you anywhere near my desk or my closet, I'll have to mess you up a bit." Meer threatens.

"Pshh Same goes for you."

'_Hmph, I was right, I guess Meer is finally showing her true self.' _

After we unpacked all our stuff, we headed downstairs where Fllay and Kira were already waiting for us.

----

(Mall)

_'This was my first time in such a big mall. The mall has at least 6 floors. Who ever owns this mall must be filthy rich.'  
_"Kira look!" I said as I punched his arm to get his attention.

"What?"

Ipointed to the gigantic water fountain that was shooting out 5 different colors of water.

"Isn't that cool!"

Kira smiled, _'Cagalli sure looks like a kid at a candy store right now. I'm surprised at how such a little thing can make her so happy.' _

As Fllay and her new "Kids" were browsing from store to store, for clothes, school supplies, and anything else they needed. But little does Cagalli know, a special someone was also in the same mall as her.

----

"After one whole year, I can finally go and see Cagalli again." A blue headed boy around 16 years old said as him and his butler, Eddie, walked out of Chairman Zala's office in Affluent Mall.

"I'm sure, this Cagalli girl would be rejoiced to see you. Sir."

Athrun laughed, "You think so? I think she'll kill me for not visiting her sooner."

"Well you did had to leave for Japan for a year to learn how to carry on your father's business. I'm sure she'll forgive you after hearing that."

"I hope you're right, but I guess I should get her a gift just in case." as he walked inside "Frosted Jewelry's".

"How 'bout we go look at some Jewelries kids?" Fllay asked as she danced her way into "Frosted Jewelry's."

Athrun on the other hand had JUST left the store when, Cagalli and them had entered.

----

(St.Mitchell Church)

"Sir, we've arrived."

"Ahh Athrun-sama."

Athrun turned around to see who it was, and it was non-other then sister Kate.  
He smiled," Please just call me Athrun like you use too sister Kate."

"Oh, but your the Chairman's son now, I'll get scold at if I don't." She joked.

"Sister Kate, do you mind if I go visit Cagalli for a while?"

"Oh dear, didn't you hear? Cagalli got adopted."

"Oh..."Athrun said sadly as he stare at the ground, "Could you tell me the address of where she's staying?"

"I'm sorry Athrun, I can't let out that information, and you know that right?"

Athrun smiled sadly, "I understand. It's ok"

"But I'll give you a hint. If you look for someone under the name Attha, you might find her." She winked and went back inside.

_'Attha? You've got to be kidding me, do you know how many people here are named Attha.' _Athrun thought, _'but it wouldn't hurt to try.'_

"Eddie, could you do a little research on Cagalli Attha for me?"

"Of course, I'll get right on it when we get back to the mansion."

----

**A/N:** Sorry to all the Flay lovers for all the bashing I'm doing…  
LOL I can't believe I just married her off to Uzumi XD  
Sorry if that was kinda boring I'm trying to stick a whole bunch of information and the good stuff comes later on. Lol the "Affluent Mall" don't ask where that came from.. XD  
I just looked up synonyms for the word rich and that's where I got the whole name from ;


End file.
